


Perfection is a matter of perception

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: What is perfection? Something you attain in the cost of your blood, tears and identity? Something that makes you unbeatable? Or maybe it is something small, unnoticed by most and speaking thousand words.





	Perfection is a matter of perception

Perfection is the way you feel warmth deep in your old bones when your skin has long decayed.

Perfection is the way you drift off to sleep with the cheerful voices in the background and wake up in a pile of limbs, caged in a not-so-awkward-embrace and let yourself smile.

Perfection is the way you close your eyes and all you could dream about are the words of love your father figure told you and a bright smile shaded by an old straw hat.

Perfection is the way a warm breeze carries the lingering cigarette and tangerines smell and you feel your heart soar with the old straw hat on your head.

Perfection is the way words leave your mouth to form ridiculous and exaggerated stories just for the loving shine you see in your fellow nakama eyes.

Perfection is the way you have someone lean on your shoulder and show genuine interest in the love you have for the mysteries of time.

Perfection is the way you think of two bright grins and wish you could tell them you finally found people who love you, who you could trust and call family.

Perfection is the way rubbery limbs are wrapped around you and there is barely audible turning of pages in the background as you dance around the kitchen.

Perfection is the way you hear their laugh all day long, the quiet thanks for being their home at night and the exuded love and care for you and feel warm for having them as your family.

Perfection is the way everyone comes to you for basic knowledge of how to take care of their new home and spends the rest of the day playing or talking with you.

Perfection is the way everyone plays with you and lets you cuddle them and calls you _their_ _precious_ little monster.

Perfection is the way everyone readily accepts you and you find yourself relax in the new and loving home.

Perfection is the way you giggle while watching the crew do stupid stuff and cheer when they go to defeat the enemies and always come back to you with a loud _‘We are home.’_

Perfection is the way your little brother cuddles with you and shares stories about him and your eldest being dumb with a wide mischievous smile and you laugh from the bottom of your heart.

Perfection is the way you look around and find all of your treasures happy by your side and then you think about your brothers and wish they are as happy as you are right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope I didn't make it too confusing without the names and because in some cases it is not clear who is who, here is the order of the characters:  
Brook  
Zoro  
Law  
Nami  
Usopp  
Robin  
Ace  
Sanji  
Merry  
Franky  
Chopper  
Jinbei  
Sunny  
Sabo  
Luffy


End file.
